


Love Comes Wearing Disguises

by plutonianshores



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode 72- Clay and Dust, First Time, Healing Sex, M/M, Sex Magic, playing fast and loose with D&D mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/pseuds/plutonianshores
Summary: Fjord is injured, and Caduceus has an unconventional method to help him recover
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Love Comes Wearing Disguises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infernal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal/gifts).



Traveling with the Mighty Nein had given Caduceus so many new experiences. He’d never been on a ship before, or talked to a queen, or been woken up by one of his friends bleeding to death (and talking differently, for some reason). Fjord couldn't explain much while he was bleeding, but once he was healed up – well, it took a while for Caduceus to follow, but he did catch right away that Fjord had done this to himself. Just healing then, not fighting. Caduceus was better at healing, even if he could hold his own in a fight. And then Fjord showed him the pool, and Caduceus saw his relief and really wished he didn't have to ruin it. But he was safe for now, and they could figure more out tomorrow.

"Thank you. I'll go try to sleep." Before Fjord could leave, he went pale and clutched his chest. "It hurts," he gasped.

"Okay, let's sit down." Caduceus put his hand on Fjord's shoulder, guiding him down to the ground. Fjord wasn't bleeding, and Dispel Magic confirmed it wasn't a curse. Maybe old magic, then, that only old magic could touch.

"Can you fix it?" Fjord's voice was shaking.

"I think so. But the spell is a bit, well, unusual." If this _was_ old magic, he’d learned about a ritual that could dispel it, but he’d never used it. "We can ask the Dusts, they might know something better."

"No," Fjord said, leaning against Caduceus. "I trust you."

"We need to have sex." Caduceus shouldn’t have led with that – Fjord was staring open-mouthed at him, trying to come up with a question. "Whatever’s hurting you, it’s death, distilled down to its purest form. You need life to fight it. It’s an old spell, not even really a spell as we know them."

"But it will work?" Fjord’s eyes were wide, and he was breathing faster. He must have been nervous.

All right, reassurance. He could do that. "I don’t know exactly what’s wrong, but it should. You decide what we’re doing, and we don’t have to talk about it again once you’re healed. It doesn’t have to mean anything."

Fjord nodded, setting his jaw. "You should fuck me."

That wasn’t what Caduceus had been expecting him to go for. He would do anything to help Fjord, but he’d been ready for Fjord to fuck _him_. "You’re sure? I don’t want to make assumptions, but I’m not small."

"I have oil in my bag." Fjord grimaced, pressing a hand to his chest. "I’ll just go grab that, then."

"I’ll be here." Caduceus tried for a reassuring smile. "Don’t wake the others up."

Fjord made it back quickly, which was probably a good thing, given that neither of them was sure just how long this thing would take to kill him. He set the bottle down next to Caduceus and hesitated for a moment before stripping off his clothes. Caduceus followed his lead, leaning back against the wall once he was naked.

They’d seen each other without clothes before, but here, with just the two of them, it felt different.

"I’m going to…" Fjord coated his hand in the oil. "Can I touch you?"

Caduceus nodded. "You’ll have to, if we’re going to make this work."

Fjord blushed again. He put his non-oiled hand on Caduceus' hip, then wrapped the other around Caduceus' cock.

Oh, that was _good_. Caduceus gasped. He’d expected it to feel like touching himself, and it wasn’t that it _didn’t_ , but Fjord’s skin was rough in a very pleasant way, and every time he changed his pace it sent a new thrill through Caduceus. "That’s real nice," Caduceus said, because he felt like he should say something.

It didn’t help with Fjord’s blush, but he did look a little less nervous. "I try," he said, sliding his thumb over the precome beading at the head of Caduceus' cock. “I’m going to need a moment here.”

“Whatever you need.”

Fjord worked a finger into his ass, squeezing his eyes shut. Caduceus worried that something was wrong, until Fjord let out a little moan. All right, this was normal. It was nice, watching Fjord’s expression lose some of the anxiety.

“Do you...need any help?” Was that how this worked? 

Fjord shook his head. "We should get this over with. Although, ah, can you sit down? I think that would be easiest."

It took a bit of configuring, given the height difference, but eventually they were both on the ground, Caduceus sitting and Fjord kneeling over his lap. Fjord slid down onto Caduceus' cock, biting his lip and muffling a groan. This was _good_ , better than Fjord’s hand on him. Fjord was so tight and hot around him that he forgot to move, until Fjord started grinding down on him.

All right, thrust up. That’s how this was meant to go. Caduceus met Fjord movement for movement, and when Fjord began to grasp for his own cock, he said, "I can do that. If you want me to."

"If you don’t mind," Fjord said, a little breathless. "I don’t know how sex magic is meant to go."

"Well, I don’t know how sex is meant to go, so that makes us even."

"You’re a virgin?" That stopped Fjord’s movements cold. "We’re going to talk about this later, Clay." But he guided Caduceus' hand to his cock, beginning to rock against Caduceus again.

Fjord was trying to keep quiet, but Caduceus could tell that if they weren’t in a cave with their companions sleeping nearby, he would be loud. Whenever Caduceus thrust especially deep, Fjord bit his lip and swallowed back a moan. His face was flushed a deep green, the color especially deep on his cheekbones. His eyes were shut, eyelashes fluttering. Caduceus wanted to stare at his face forever, watching the way he reacted to each different stroke of his cock. He didn’t think they were doing touching, aside from the necessary, or Caduceus would have smoothed back Fjord’s hair. He wanted to know if it was as soft as it looked. Or maybe he would have kissed Fjord – he had the probably silly idea that Fjord would taste like saltwater. Caduceus didn’t want this to end, which was an odd thing to think about a ritual they’d both been forced into –

"Oh, no." Oh _no,_ he’d said that out loud.

Fjord opened his eyes, looking right back at Caduceus looking at him. "What’s wrong?"

"I think I’m in love with you," Caduceus said, the answer coming out before lying occurred to him.

He expected Fjord to be upset, or at least a little put off. He didn’t expect him to grin and say, "Oh, thank the gods."

"That doesn’t bother you?"

Fjord leaned into Caduceus' chest. "I’ve been in love with you for...well, a while now. It felt rather like taking advantage of you, to fuck you without you knowing that. But _fuck_ , Caduceus, I can’t have this conversation with your cock in my arse. Get down here and kiss me."

It took some contortion to get their lips to meet, but oh, it was worth the struggle. Fjord’s tusks caught on Caduceus' lips in a very pleasant way, and his hair _was_ as soft as Caduceus had hoped. Between the kiss and Fjord tightening around him, Caduceus couldn’t last. Fjord followed him over the edge, come spilling warm onto Caduceus' chest.

Caduceus flopped down onto the ground, Fjord heavy and warm on top of him. "Do you feel better?"

"Hmm?" It took Fjord a minute to answer. "Would you believe I’d entirely forgotten why we were doing this? But the pain is gone."

"Mission accomplished, then." Caduceus wrapped his arms around Fjord.

"We’re going to do this again in a real room, not on the floor of a cave." Fjord pressed a kiss to Caduceus' neck. "I feel I’ve done you a disservice, giving you your first time here."

"It was perfect." Caduceus felt Fjord laugh as much as heard him. "Do we need to clean up?"

"Yes, but...later. I don’t want to move."

Caduceus had to agree with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to cygnes for betaing and their help with the title!


End file.
